


Starmora: There You Are

by solarsaros



Series: Starmora: Song Fics [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Gamora takes care of Peter Quill/Star-Lord after he is injured on a mission. Starmora. Sexual content.First chapter was thought of when listening to Zayn Malik's 'Back to Life' and 'There You Are'.Now, he lay in bed with Gamora sat by his side and a cold towel over his abdomen. He was still unconscious, much to Gamora's dismay. She had considered asking Mantis to wake him but decided it would be best for him to remain in this state. She didn't want him to wake and have to feel the pain of his injuries just yet.| 𝐻𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑠ℎ𝑒'𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑒𝐺𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑥𝑦𝑔𝑒𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑓 𝐼'𝑚 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑟 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑆ℎ𝑒'𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑓 𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑠ℎ𝑒'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘𝐵𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘, 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 || 𝑂𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑒𝑂𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐼 𝑚𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑢𝑝𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒 |





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you want, they're always appreciated :)

The mission had been going relatively smoothly for the Guardians. That was until Peter had had his arm pulled back and twisted by one of the large men they were fighting. Gamora had jumped on the man from behind, her sword entering his back and exiting through his chest. She'd pulled her sword out of him and stepped over him to help Peter stand.

Peter had gripped onto her with his uninjured arm, his other hanging low by his side, as she guided him to a wall. She demanded he stay there until the mission was over and he had watched her run back into the chaos, slicing her way through a bundle of men.

To Gamora's annoyance, Peter hadn't listened to her and had started to limp back into the action, only to then have a laser graze his side and his stomach as it burned through his top. He'd collapsed to the floor then, hitting his head and rendering himself unconscious.

Now, he lay in bed with Gamora sat by his side and a cold towel over his abdomen. He was still unconscious, much to Gamora's dismay. She had considered asking Mantis to wake him but decided it would be best for him to remain in this state. She didn't want him to wake and have to feel the pain of his injuries just yet.

Drax had helped her manoeuvre his arm into a position, and sling, that would help it from being damaged further, and she had massaged an ointment into his skin that would help with the burn before placing a cool cloth over it.

Her fingers now combed through his hair as she watched him sleep. It was something she knew Peter found soothing and it certainly kept her calm too. She admired him as he breathed rhythmically, allowing her other hand to rest on his chest. It comforted her to feel him breathing, and to feel the heat of his bare skin underneath her fingers. The normally strong beat of his heart was a little weaker under her palm and she didn't like it one bit. Usually, she could hear his heartbeat it was that strong, especially when he was excited, but now it was barely audible. She knew he was going to live but she didn't enjoy thinking about how weak and worn down he might be when he woke up. 

She was angry at him for not having listened to her, for messing up. If he'd just listened to her then his poorly formed Terran body wouldn't be so damaged. Whenever he got hurt she always cursed his Terran physciology; it made her angry, not necessarily always at him, that his species bodies were so weak. But her concern seemed to outweigh her anger and all she wanted was for him to be okay.

Her fingertips played with the hairs on his chest as she watched him carefully. She bit her lip, remembering the last time she had touched him like this. It had been more than a week since they had been able to be intimate or even share a bed. He had stayed sitting in the bridge during recent nights, unable to sleep. Gamora had joined him on occasion but most nights she had ended up too worn out to stay awake and had either fallen asleep on a chair or alone in their bed.

Since the incident with his father, and the loss of Yondu, he had been quiet. Just under a month later, he had started to perk up again and act as though everything was fine. He and Gamora had started sharing a bed together after acknowledging their 'unspoken thing'. The Guardians had begun to think Peter was on the mend, but after being hired for their most recent job he had started to act strange once more. He'd become quiet again, stopped sleeping, started drinking alcohol once more, and stopped eating as much as he would usually do. He'd reverted back to the way he was after Yondu's death. She, unlike Drax and Groot, knew Peter needed space, so she had made sure not to hover around him when he made it obvious that he wanted to be alone; but she had started to miss his presence and touch.

Gamora lifted her fingers from his chest when she heard him groan, and she placed her hand instead on his cheek. His eyes opened, and her thumb ran over the scratch under one of them. She was worried about him waking up so soon but also pleased that she could look into his eyes once more. 

"Hi," said Gamora, a light smile following it.

Peter winced as he tried to sit up but Gamora held him down gently, her hand on his shoulder.

"No. Don't move yet."

She stroked his hair and he moved his head more into her touch.

"I should have listened," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Let's not worry about that right now. I'll yell at you later."

Peter smiled at that.

"You're always here to look after me," he continued to smile and thanked her with a look. "I'm so glad I met you, if you weren't here to watch over me, I… I probably would be a total mess."

She leaned down and kissed him, softly, on his lips, her hand running over the scruff of his cheek and chin.

"We need to get you cleaned up."

Peter groaned, disgruntled by her words, but agreed.

She removed the cloth from his abdomen, her eyes briefly moving to his face to see him bite his lip in pain and a small amount of guilt pooled in her stomach; she hated being the cause of any kind of pain for him. His arm looped over her shoulder and she guided him to the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the bathtub. Its water began running and, when it was full, she helped Peter out of his jeans and underwear and into the tub.

He looked down, as though embarrassed, as Gamora grabbed a cloth and started running it over his back. His arm that wasn't in the sling moved to cover in between his legs and Gamora could have laughed.

"It's nothing I have not seen before, Peter."

She could feel his muscles in his back tense under her hand and reached her other hand down into the water to capture his.

"I'm here to take care of you," her voice was delicate as she spoke, and she squeezed his hand before resting it back on the edge of the tub. "Try to relax. Your sling is probably going to get wet but I have another one ready for you."

Peter remained silent as Gamora scrubbed his body with the cloth. She cleaned under his arms as carefully as she could then worked her way down the rest of his body, as he washed his face with his hand.

"Close your eyes," she said as she filled a jug with water and raised it over his head. She held the back of his neck as he tilted his head and she poured the water over his hair. Her fingers caressed his scalp as she rubbed in the shampoo. "We need to cut this." She twirled the curls of his hair at the back of his head around her fingers; she loved his hair, it was one of her favourite features of his but she knew he didn't like it long. 

Peter kept his eyes closed; he was in pure bliss as Gamora continued to wash his hair. He started humming a song that must've been stuck in his head and that's when Gamora knew he was truly relaxed. She smiled at this as she wiped away droplets of water from his temples, trailing her knuckle from his temple, along his jawline, and down his neck.

"Do you want me to shave this?" she asked, running her finger back over his scruff.

"Only if you don't mind doing it?"

"Of course, I don't mind."

"You have to get the sideburns right."

Gamora chuckled, "I will, we can't have Star-Lord's sideburns looking silly now, can we."

She helped him out of the tub and to get dry then into fresh clothes. She kneeled in front of him and lifted his shirt, applying ointment to his burn. She didn't enjoy the way he grimaced at her touch, so kissed him gently on his hipbone in apology. 

Once they were in their bedroom, Peter sat on the floor, a dry sling holding his arm in place, with Gamora behind him as she cut his hair. The sound of the blades seemed like it soothed him, Gamora thought, as she noticed his shoulders untense. The sound was oddly pleasant. 

She was careful as she cut the strands that curled around his ears. She was worried she might snag him with the blades, even though she had a completely steady hand. Causing him more pain might just about break her. 

When she was finished cutting the back of his hair, she ran her hand through the rest of it and knew he was smiling.

"I think we'll leave the rest."

"Gives you something to play with and pull on, huh?" teased Peter, and Gamora was happy he was in that kind of mood once more. She kissed the back of his head then shifted around to the front of him.

She picked up the blade he used to shave with after slathering the cream on with the brush he had told her to use.

"Please don't slit my throat," he joked and Gamora tilted her head, playfully glaring at him, then glided the blade over his neck after she had shaved his face. She held his head up with her thumb to his chin so she could reach every spot. "You're good with a blade."

"I know," she graced him with a tilted smile. 

Peter was silent for a moment then when she allowed him to lower his head to normal, he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

"For today… and for being so… distant recently," he added, when Gamora looked puzzled.

Her shoulders sagged and she looked at him with sympathy, "Apology accepted… though, it wasn't really needed." Her anger at his stupidity and ridiculous Terran body was subsiding after all. 

"How do my sideburns look?" he asked her as she wiped a warm cloth over his face and neck then rubbed, what Peter called, shaving balm into his skin.

"Perfect."

She held his head in her hands, her fingertips tickling his ears, and kissed his forehead. He nudged his nose with hers when she pressed her forehead to his and a shiver rippled down her spine at the feeling of his hot breath against her lips. She closed the gap between them, her fingers running over his now smooth, freshly shaven skin.

She removed the towel from around his shoulders and cleared everything away. She didn't take long to change into fresh clothes and when she came back into their bedroom, she saw Peter had moved from the floor to stand, resting against a wall. She moved to him, holding her arms out wide, waiting for him to step into her embrace, which he did.

Gamora cradled his head in the crook of her neck, her hand massaging his nape. She was a lot shorter than him without her boots, but rather than her reaching up to have to hold him, he allowed his body to become heavy against hers as he bent into their hug.

A smile made its way onto her face when she felt him kiss her neck and squeeze her with his arm around her waist. The anger she had once felt now floated away.

"You need rest," she mumbled, she was becoming distracted as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I can rest tomorrow."

His breath against her neck sent a shiver through her entire body, making her knees buckle a little.

"No, you need to rest now."

She was telling him 'no', but allowing him to continue his kisses. She knew he needed to sleep and gather his strength but she had missed the physical side of their relationship. Her hands gripped his, taking him with her as she walked backwards to their bed.

Gamora usually slept on the side of the bed closest to the wall, but this time she helped him lie down on that side. She wanted to lay on the side that his injured arm wasn't on so she wouldn't hurt him during the night.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pinning her body to the side of his, and kissed her vigorously. She clutched his shirt in her fist and deepened their kiss. As her tongue dipped into his mouth, her foot slipped in between his legs and he smiled against her lips in reaction to the cold of her foot.

"I've missed you," she whispered into his mouth.

"I've missed you, too."

"I don't think this is the best idea. You're injured."

Peter huffed, moving his hand to the back of her head to keep her lips pressed to his.

"Peter, you know how I get when we… I don't want to hurt you."

"That's the fun of it," he winked but Gamora moved her head back. "Fine," he yielded. "But as soon as I'm better-"

"You want to be ravished?" she smirked.

"You know it!"

She always knew what he wanted. She knew him inside and out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you aren't starting this again."

Peter jumped and whirled around in his seat, meeting Gamora's eyes instantly.

"Starting what?"

"Staying in here instead of sleeping."

Gamora moved from where she had been leaning against the wall and used her hand to turn his chair all the way around so he was facing her.

"I'm not. I was just checking some things," he admitted. 

It had been over a week since he had hurt his arm on a mission and now, he could move it around without pain shooting through it. He raised both his arms, with a smile, and held onto her hips. Her smile matched his and she rested her hands on his shoulders as he sat forward.

A kiss that he placed under her navel caused a siege of butterflies to swarm her stomach and she squeezed his shoulders. Her back arched at the feeling of his hands moving to grasp the back of her thighs.

"Not here, Peter."

Her breath hitched as his fingers grazed the inner of one of her thighs and her hand automatically latched onto his hair. His nose nudged her top up and his lips continued to leave kisses under her navel, against her bare skin, working their way slowly upwards.

"Peter."

"Why not here?"

Gamora looked down at him then, her brow raised.

"I don't want one of the others walking out and seeing us doing that."

"Who cares?" shrugged Peter and moved to continue his kisses.

"What if it's Groot that sees? How would we explain that to him?"

Gamora felt Peter shrug again.

"I'll make you be the one to tell him."

"Bedroom it is!"

Peter practically leapt from his seat, grabbing Gamora's hands along the way and dragging her to their bedroom. Once in their bedroom, Peter was quick to continue where he left off, grabbing Gamora's thighs as he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her stomach.

Gamora's fingers clung to his hair, her fingernails dragging over his scalp as she closed her eyes to relish in the feeling of him.

"Come on," he said, drawing back and laying on the bed. "I want to be ravished, remember."

Gamora rolled her eyes but complied, straddling his lap and slipping her top over her head. His soon followed and her eyes examined his abdomen. The skin still seemed sensitive after being burned so badly and Gamora couldn't help feeling concerned. She hovered her fingers over the long line, which would definitely leave a scar on Peter, and frowned slightly.

"It doesn't hurt," said Peter, taking her hand in his and lowering her fingers to touch the mark. "See?"

"Your skin is so delicate and sensitive. Your whole body is."

"Not all of us are cybernetically enhanced, non-Terran badasses," he laughed.

Gamora moved her hand from his, her body became heavier on his lap and he groaned in pleasure as the weight of her on him made more of his blood run south. She shuffled so she was sitting on his thighs and her hand grabbed the bulge in between his legs. His hips jolted up and she smirked.

"Sensitive, everywhere," she said, Peter could hear the amusement in her voice. "Seen as you're all better, I guess I can be as rough with you as I like."

"Well, I mean, I'm still a little sore."

"I thought you said it didn't hurt."

Peter gulped as Gamora placed her hands either side of his head, her hair falling and tickling his cheeks, her breath hot against his face. Before Peter had the chance to respond, Gamora captured his lips in hers, his head digging into the pillow from the strength of it.

"If you're gonna be rough, I'm gonna be loud," he mumbled into her mouth.

"Is that a promise?" he felt her smirk, then she moved to nibble at his neck. Now, she rested on her forearms, her chest pressing against his.

"We haven't gotten to do this in a while, so yeah, that's a promise," his voice came out hoarse, and he clutched the sheets.

Gamora continued her work on his neck, licking and sucking at the hollow of his throat, while he moaned. The vibrations of his moaning only spurring her on.

He clawed lightly at the skin above her waistband, and her hips rocked slightly against his. He tugged at her pants, looping his fingers in them in an attempt to pull them down but was stopped when Gamora sat up and put her hands over his.

"Slow down, Quill," she said, voice almost a whisper, making Peter shiver. Every time she called him 'Quill' it took him back to the first time he had gotten this close to her. They had fallen into a compromising position after he had saved her life and she'd breathed out his name, sending a shiver through him then just as it did now.

His hands had time to caress her stomach before she leaned down, wetting his chest with open-mouthed kisses. She took her time, inching further and further down him. She kissed the burn line, her eyes flicking to meet his quickly to make sure it didn't hurt, before she carried on kissing her way along it. Peter brushed her hair from her face so he could watch her at work, holding his hand on the back of her head. Her fingers tickled his chest hair as she ran them down him, following the trail of kisses she had left.

Soon, she was sat on his shins, unbuttoning his pants, her hands completely steady as always in comparison to Peter's whose were trembling with anticipation. He raised his hips, allowing her to tug his pants down to his knees. She ran her hands over his boxers, smiling as she listened to him groan.

"You're not being rough," he commented.

"I might have changed my mind," she replied, moving back to sit on his lap, her hands gently running up and down his chest.

"Fine with me. Though, this is unfair," he gestured to her pants and tapped her thigh, indicating he wanted her to flip them over. She did so, and Peter kneeled in between her legs after kicking his pants all the way off onto the floor. Unbuttoning her pants proved hard as his fingers trembled but he eventually did it and tugged on them quickly. Gamora laughed at his eagerness as he pulled them off her, he put her long green legs on his shoulders and slid his hands up and down them.

He started at her ankle, kissing and licking her skin, working his way down her lower leg, then moved onto the other leg. Gamora stirred under him, she wanted to pin his head between her legs but let him continue his work. She could never let herself grow too excited when they were being intimate in case she hurt him badly. She could easily get carried away, but Peter never complained.

Peter dropped her legs back to the bed, and when he crawled up her body, Gamora let her legs close around him. She squeezed his waist, holding back from how hard she really wanted to squeeze him, her heels pressing into his calves, and he groaned.

His lips moved fervently with hers, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth with no hesitation. The skin of his nape burned under her nails as she clawed at his hair but he didn't care. Their hips moved in unison, and Gamora's emotions were almost becoming too much to bear.

"I need you. Now," she hissed, and Peter could see the desire burning in her eyes. He removed her underwear, and once he was done Gamora rolled them over. He felt that her hands had started to sweat as she pulled his underwear down, tossing them over the bed.

She pulled him up eagerly by his shoulders and he moved them backwards so he could rest his back on the headboard. He clutched the sheets as she grabbed him and lowered herself onto him. Her fingers dug deeply into his shoulder and he winced but she didn't release her grip; he didn't mind it.

Gamora pulled on his bottom lip as they started to rock. Peter's hands trailed their way up her back, one then lost itself in her hair and pulled on it a little. Once Peter's lips left hers and moved to her chest, Gamora's arms wrapped around his head to hold him close. She had to be careful she didn't hold too tight. One of her hands tangled in the hair on the top of his head and her breath heated his forehead as she moved up and down on him.

Peter could feel the desire in his stomach pulsating, and he bit into her shoulder to distract himself from finishing too early. Gamora called out as his teeth sunk into her skin, and her body jerked. Peter's tongue lapped at the faint mark he had left, and Gamora's grip tightened in his hair.

She sped up her movements, kissing his neck as she did so, and closing her eyes. She buried her face in his neck when he wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust upwards into her with an intense amount of vigour.

Gamora felt her body tightening and clenching but took sharp breaths to keep herself from spilling over the edge. She drew back, looking into Peter's eyes and smiling at him as they sped their movements up. His breath matched hers, and she could feel his blood pumping quickly underneath her fingers that now rested on his neck and shoulders.

She pressed her forehead to his, not breaking their eye contact, and played with the hair that had started to grow back since his haircut and loop under his ears. Her moans came out shaky as she thrust herself harder against Peter. His eyes sparkled with lust and she was certain hers matched.

Peter's hand moved in between them and his thumb made her twitch as he massaged where she was most sensitive. She dragged her nails from his back, over his shoulders, and down his chest, then clutched his shoulders as she panted. Peter watched her, fascinated. She kept her eyes open as she tightened around him and felt the knot in her stomach coming undone. She called out his name then kissed him passionately.

Her mouth hung open slightly, but no sound came out, as she felt Peter's release. She watched him squeeze his eyes shut. She kissed him, lovingly, her hands then swiping his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

The aftershocks of their moment past by slowly and they held each other closely, faces buried in each other's necks. Gamora petted his hair and Peter kissed her neck sloppily.

"I really have missed this," she said.

"Mmm."

"Are you staying?"

Peter stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes with a questioning look.

"Are you staying here or are you going back to sit in the bridge?"

Peter smiled, then pinned her to him and shuffled to lie them down. He kept her pressed to him, her on top of him, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Gamora smiled, her hand running down his cheek then kissed him. She rolled off him and Peter pulled the blanket over them. He rested his head on her chest, hugging her, and sighed happily at the feel of her hands combing his hair.

"Give me a minute then we're having a rematch."

Gamora kissed the top of his head and smiled into his hair. She'd missed every single second of this.


End file.
